Too true to be
by Ayshianese
Summary: Have you ever fallen in love with a person you've only seen online? Chatted with online? That's what happened to Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy. And with that, when Arthur is ditched the day of prom night, what will Francis do? (Also on my Wattpad & Quotev)
1. You flatter me so

"Bonjour mon ami~" chimed a thick French accent through the speakers of the Brit's desktop computer.

In the room stood a green eyed, blond man. His name is Arthur Kirkland and on the other side of the screen sat another blond, but with crystal blue eyes. His name, is Francis Bonnefoy.

"What is it that you want Francis, you know I'm busy at this hour" said Arthur as he went back to gather his papers for school in the morning.

You'd think Francis could just idly call him over the phone or climb in through his window, but he can't. Francis Bonnefoy, as indicated in his name, is French. Yes, a lot of different nationalities live throughout the world, I know. But Francis lives in France. Paris, France. Arthur on the other hand lives in London, England. Their time zones aren't that big of a deal to video chat, but to them, just seeing each other on a screen wasn't enough. Of course neither of them are going to admit that.

"I know, but you still picked up anyways" countered Francis.

"Th-That's because it's rude to not pick up" replied Arthur.

The both of them have a strange friendship, but hey, it works. Arthur sat in his chair and placed his papers in a folder, Maths. He took constant notes in his classes, as being the A student in the grade.

"Your Math class? So many notes." said Francis.

The Brit rolled his eyes and ignored him. Francis rested his head on the palm of his hand, a small smile on his face as he watched the pouty Brit place his things in order. He's come to the conclusion a long time ago that he's fallen in love with his online friend. He isn't one to deny, everything about him is fascinating.

"What do you want?" asked Arthur finally, eyes focused on his scattered papers. Scribbled with information needed for the class.

The Frenchman perked up as he remembered why he called Arthur in the first place. As in all high schools, Prom was a in thing. And Prom, in every teen's life, is important..Or not. Depending. And knowing that Arthur is going to go with someone else, he might as well just go along his merry way and get the pain over with.

"Oh- you know. Just wanted to ask your fancy in a date for Prom"

The blond froze as he heard the words escape from Francis's mouth. He's forgotten all about Prom. His green eyes darted to the screen. A smooth smile rested on his face as Francis waited for a reply.

"Well~~?"

He mustered up the courage and spoke, "I-I fancy no one at the moment if you really need to know"

That was a lie. He knew he fancied the one whom he was speaking to. But they met over the internet, and their housing is literally an English Channel apart.

"To bunched up in your work?" he said, head tilting even more to the side.

"N-no..Anyways since you did bring up the topic, what about you?"

Francis gave a grin, "Well, I fancy someone hard to get along with, someone interesting. He never really takes others at hand anyways."

Arthur's heart jumped when he heard 'he.' So the Frenchmen was into guys then. That worsened and lifted the problem, he's going to go with a guy he fancied, but what about him? He..He liked him..Maybe.

"A guy. I always thought you were a ladies man" he replied.

Francis chuckled as he heard, "Relieved?"

Did he really sound relieved when he said that? No. Yes. Maybe.

"Of course not you idiot." he scoffed.

The two spoke for the rest of the night, papers and work completely abandoned within the first half hour. Subjects and topics thrown all over the place as the evening moved onto night. Laughs and arguments...Bicker more like, were shared between the two.

"Compliment me Arthur" said Francis. The Brit perking up.

"What?"

"Compliment me"

Francis waited with a smile rested on his face. He wanted to hear a compliment from Arthur directed to himself. The green eyed teen flushed a bright pink as he tried to reply. His voice was caught in his throat as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Arthur?"

He blinked and shook his head, eyes scrunching up, "Why should I have to compliment you!?"

Francis blinked a few times, distraught, no. Just as usual, Arthur was retorting back so he wouldn't have to do it. He knew it would happen this way, he'll just have to go first.

"I'll go first if you want." he smiled, "But you have to do it after I do."

Arthur sat frozen. A compliment. From Francis. He looked away, cheeks starting to get warm as he blinked a few times. Damn him. Of course he can just simply deny it, but he wanted something nice from Francis. Especially something to make him feel happy before they logged off.

"S-Since you insist. Go on ahead" he said, forcing himself to look back at the other.

Ah, he knew Arthur was going to let him. Francis went along and hummed, thinking of what to say to Arthur. There was surely too much to compliment him on. It was impossible to just choose just one. Arthur sat there waiting impatiently. Heart pounding.

"You know Arthur, it's so hard to choose just one thing. But if I must choose, I have to say that just how you are overall intrigues me. Your stubborn little personality really gets to me." he smiles, "In more ways than you can imagine."

"St-Stubborn personality! I do not!" he shouted.

The Frenchman gave a small laugh, and there it goes. His defensive tool of denying everything. It was cute, it was different. It was Arthur. And if he didn't have that, if he wasn't the way he is. He wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

"I do believe it's your turn" said Francis.

Arthur tensed as he heard him; his mind was a blur as he tried to come up with something to say. He's never complimented someone he's had a crush on before, of course he's complimented ladies before and that was utterly easy, but for Francis.

"I find you really charming Francis" he managed to say.

Francis raised an eyebrow, "Oh you can do better mon ami. I know you can."

Hell they know each other well. His heart started to pick up its pace as he took in deep breaths, how was he to do this without messing this up.

"You're the most amazing person I have ever met Francis, I really don't think I can imagine a day without talking to you.." he finished, he was sure his face was red at this point.

Francis squealed, "Awh Arthur~~ So flattering!"

He gave a curt nod with a confident smile. It worked though! It worked and he did it...And he meant every word.

"Well of course you idiot! I am after all a British gentleman"


	2. A lonely day at school (Arthur)

It was early morning and Arthur's alarm went off. It was a Wednesday, half way through the week. Getting up and off of his bed, he went to the bathroom to freshen up. Clothes already picked out in his closet to save time. He washed his face, blinking a few times to focus his sight. Once done in the bathroom, he went out to change. The memory of last night flashed through.

'I have to say that just how you are overall intrigues me.'

Francis's words race through him and a small smile forms on his face. Francis really does like him. He really does. The Brit shakes his head, this was no time to be dwindling on that now.

He went down the stairs and met with his other brothers, as per being the youngest, they were all already graduates. Their dad works early and their mother was taking their nephew to playschool. Arthur went along to make a light breakfast before he left for school.

"Ey Artie, I heard you talking to that Frenchie again" smiled Allistor, the oldest of the five.

"Yeah, all gushy you both were" teased Owen, the younger twin of the two.

He whipped his head to look at his brothers, an alarmed expression on his face. They heard?! Were they talking that loud?! He put on a small smile and rolled his eyes.

"As if. You guys are bluffing" he said in defense.

They all laughed, snickering at their younger brother. How cute he was to not notice anything. Dylan went over to Arthur and patted his shoulder with a smile.

"Little brother, do you know just how close you and the Frenchie are?"

He stared up at him with the straightest face he could muster up. But that got him thinking as well. How close were they? They were friends, yes. Maybe his unrequited..Love.

"If you are asking what I'm thinking, it's a no." he replied up to him.

"Look it little Art" said Allistor, "Deny all you want. We'll get ya one day"

With his light breakfast ready, he took it and walked out the door. paying no mind to his now snickering brothers. they didn't know anything about his connection with Francis..Did they?

Why was he so defensive about it? He knows what they are. Friends. Online friends and it'll stay that way. his walking slowed as he thought about that. Forever online buddies.

"Heh- it can't be helped. Plus I doubt we'll stay friends." he says with his reassured smile.

No one ever stays friends with him.

Lunch finally rolled along and with his hot lunch in hand, Arthur walked to is regular table. Only a few other people sat there, but they sat at the other end. He had lunch alone. There were people he knew in his lunch yes, but they were just classroom acquaintances. Classroom only.

Fluttering around the room was of Prom, which was next Friday to be exact. The girls giggled and teased each other of dates and the guys punched each other on the shoulder, telling them to man up and ask the girl. All of this disturbed Arthur to an extend. Well, disturbed isn't such the right word. Awkward was it.

"If they can just eat lunch and stop chattering so much" he mumbled as he ate.

He knew he couldn't blame them, it was this and next year of prom. After, everything is gone. Make the most of it they say, you never know how fast things go.

The Brit's thoughts trailed over to Francis. How would he look like in formal wear? Black tux with a deep blue necktie, contrasting his eyes. Long blond hair down over his shoulders, lean body moving up against him as they danced. He choked on his food as he slapped himself out of those thoughts. They weren't for him! No matter how much he wanted them to be.

"Get yourself together Arthur" he mumbled as he got up to dump his tray.

He lost his appetite and walked back to his next class. Or maybe he should go outside, his brain needed some clean- er outside air. His school pack hung from his shoulders as he stepped outside to the schoolyard. It was nice weather in England for a while.

Arthur's phone buzzed as he got a message. His hand reached in is pocket for it, most expecting one of his brothers to tell him that they won't be home or that mother and father needed something from the shop. Instead, it was a snapchat from Francis.

He was sitting in class, uniform on and his smooth blue eyes looking into the camera at him. He felt his face heat up ad he read the message along with it.

' Bored. Missing You. '

He sucked in some air to keep himself from grinning like an idiot. Pursing his lips as they came back together. Sending something like that in the middle of class..But of course he knew he had his lunch hour now.

Sitting down where he was, he debated whether he should reply back. He could get Francis in trouble...But he send him a message during class. Did he get caught? Thoughts ran in his mind as he forced himself to raise him phone up to snap a photo.

' Pay attention, idiot '

He stared down at the message. It was what Francis expected of him.. And it is this side of him that he'll get... At least until something happens.

He pressed send and let out a sigh of relief, telling himself that this was enough outside time. Arthur stood up and walked back in the school building, walking to his next class alone. The halls mildly filled with other students. Again, chatting and gossiping as usual.

Another three hours of classes, and other three hours of putting up with everyone. He sighed, it was already a long enough day. But the little picture from Francis made the day all the bit better.


	3. An Everyday (Francis)

The Frenchman woke up to his alarm clock, hair a mess and eyes groggy. Mornings are never his thing and never will be. He stood up and trudged to the bathroom to get ready for the day, fixing his hair last. It always took some time to get to done.

When finally done, he went out to change into his uniform. The school wasn't as prestigious as the other schools around, but he was happy with it. He met his best friends there.

Francis walked along downstairs, his mother already making the coffee.

The Bonnefoys are the..How do you say, coffee people. They are terrible people to bug right in the morning no matter who you are to them.

"Morning Francis, here you are" said his mother, handing him a mug of coffee.

He gladly accepted and poured a bit of milk in it. A sugar cube mixed into it. He took a small sip, sitting down and ran a hand through his hair carefully. Francis trying to get his mood in order.

"What do you want for breakfast Francis?" asked his mother.

He shook his head, "Nothing today mama. I'll be off to school in a moment"

He sat there, eyes closed and mug close to his lips. It was taking him quite a while today. Might take up to first hour until he was back to his usual self. Was it the lack if sleep? Stress? He didn't know.

After finishing his coffee, he went to grab his school pack from his room. A quill catching his eye. He went over to his desk and smiled, this is the quill that Arthur sent him a while back. The Frenchman twirled it in his fingers, eyes softening as he thought of the other.

He set it down and went back downstairs to race out the door. The bus, luckily, a bit late. Francis giving a soft smile to his friends. They tend to leave him be on the bus during the mornings, having to experience his crabby mood first hand.

The bus ride was long; he left his eyes closed, trying to catch those lost minutes of sleep. But a ten minute bus ride wasn't enough for the blond to up his mood. They were in front of the school and off into the school building.

Francis got up and slowly walked into the school building, to his locker. his friends later approaching the dozing blond.

"Oi, Francis, come on you can't sleep here" said a raspy, but dorky voice.

The voice belongs to an albino Prussian, his skin pale and body toned. An average height for a male his age. He is the older brother of Ludwig Beilschmidt, a freshman of this year.

"Yes, Gil is right Francis. At least sleep during a class period" chimed an accented Spaniard.

He has curly, hazelnut hair. His eyes shining as green as dew covered grass in the morning. His skin was lightly tanned and a smile adorned his features.

"I know Gilbert. I know Antonio" he groaned.

He straightened himself back up, sleep obviously still in his eyes. With his books in his hands, he closed his locker. Another day of school, he was thankful it was a Wednesday. Halfway through the week.

The trio walked to the cafeteria, gossiping about recent news around the school. News of who is going with who, who is going to ask or be asked, dress plans. Everything based around prom.

"I can't believe Lovino actually has someone in mind" said Antonio.

"Same with my brother, and it's not Feliciano" commented Gilbert, "I can't believe that"

Francis chuckled, "Remember you two, they're still freshman. They have another two years before prom reaches them."

How dense the four are. Even the little Italian knows what's up. His eyes rolled as he went him get his lunch. Prom, huh. The thought of Arthur flashed through his mind. He is still in class now.

"I'll drop him a photo next hour" he said to no one in particular.

Walking back to the table, he sat down with his friends. Their topics of gossip are random, one thing can lead to another. Little brothers can turn the topic to useless teasing, to their fancy. Speaking of fancy.

"You're still talking to that British dude right?" asked Gilbert.

Francis looked at him, "Oui, why do you ask?"

The albino turned to give the other a grin, "Such a long time relationship~ when are you two getting hitched?"

He nearly fell of his chair when he heard his friend. Hitched?! There was no way. It couldn't. Francis held himself up and calmed himself down; the other two giving laughs.

"That isn't funny" he said promptly, even if he knew they are is playing with him. Topics change see.

"Kese~"

Antonio set a hand on his blond friend, still laughing a bit, "You know he's teasing Fran. But you did react quite so"

He cleared his throat and nodded, "Yes, I know Toni. I know. But Gil, I should ask the same for you and Eliza~"

The Prussian froze and looked at Francis, face tinting pink. As smooth as he thinks he is, he's pretty awkward around women. Which by the way influenced his younger brother quite a lot. In the latter, Ludwig is the pure creation of Gilbert himself.

"Now you're picking on me?! Why not Toni?!" he panicked.

"Unlike us, he actually has a boyfriend." pointed out Francis.

Antonio giggled; the sunny Spaniard is happily together with Kiku, a foreign transfer student from their 7th grade year. The two finally hooked up when Antonio was a freshman and Kiku an eighth grader.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch is over. The trio stood up, dumping their lunches and walking back into the halls. Still idly teasing each other on their relationship.

Parting ways, Francis went to his 5th hour class, World History. A class where he really didn't bother to study but still got pretty good grades. partially because Arthur helped him. Speaking of which.

He sat down in his seat; the other kids starting to follow in. Taking out his phone he snapped a photo of himself.

'Bored. Missing you.'

He chuckled and sent it as the bell rang. That'll take a minute or two to reach him. His phone was slipped back in his pocket and the class began, continuing where they left off last time.

It took quite a while for Arthur to reply. The teacher was still lecturing them all when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Slipping his hand in his pocket, he took it out and looked at the notification. It's from Arthur. With a smile, he looked at the photo.

' Pay attention, idiot '

He chuckled at him, same as always. Same old Arthur. And he wouldn't have him any other way.


	4. Who wouldn't

The school day finally came to a rest. Students happily walking home with their friends, making plans to drop off their things and meet back together after. Arthur scurried on home, knowing Francis was already at home waiting for him. Wait a second- why was he so excited to talk to Francis?! And why so excited today? At other day could have been fine.

He slowed his pace down, he guess he needed it. his heart was pumping so fast already. With deep breaths, he walked home. The blond Frenchman circling in his train of thought. Homework should be in his thoughts, not some person. No matter now, he was home.

"I'm home mother, father." he said as he entered.

"Welcome home Arthur" smiled his mom, a beautiful blonde woman.

She has soft green eyes; her hair flowed down to her mid-back. Mrs. Kirkland is currently wearing a light blue sundress, a white shawl over her shoulders. Her fair skin gave off a glowing look.

"Ay, my youngest of sons" grinned his father.

Mr. Kirkland was a dashing, daring man. Bright red hair with sharp green eyes. A forming beard on his chin and jawline. He wore a orange, green and black plaid kilt, knee-high socks with his trademark black Scottish coat.

"You're wearing THAT father" groaned Arthur.

He laughed, "What do you think I'll be wearing boy?"

Something other than that is what he wanted to say, but he's spent enough one already. Dwadling with his father's choice of clothing. His oldest brother, Allistor, was the exact replica of their father.

Entering his room, he set his bag down to lay on his bed. letting out a deep breath of relief. He's finally home. And so is Francis. Is he being desperate?

Looking over at his computer, he sighed as he waited for Francis to call him. Sitting up, he grabbed his bag. Maybe homework will get the other off of his mind.

With a set smile, the Frenchman clicked on the others icon and sent him a call. It took him a bit longer to get his homework done, but he managed to finish it for a call with Arthur. Everything he did was honestly for Arthur and Arthur himself.

Within a few seconds, the call was picked up with a disheveled British man. His hair was even more of a mess than usual, eyes in a slight panic as he blinked a few times. Francis gave an amused chuckle.

"You missed me too"

When Francis's words registered in Arthur's head, he gave of an annoyed look. The Frenchman had to stifle his laugh at that. Arthur's expressions were just to funny not to laugh at.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You of course. Did you just wake up?"

The green eyes teen perked up, his hands reaching up to fix his hair as best as he could. Francis watching him so. He's seen his hair slicked back once, and honestly, it was hilarious.

"Happy?" grumbled he.

He looked up, there he was. With a short nod, he smiled. In the back, Arthur's room looked like a mess. similar to how he had his. Well it was homework after all.

"Sorry for calling later than usual, you can guess why" said Francis.

He nodded, " I needed the extra time anyways"

Holding his chest where his heart is, he gave out a dramatic gasp. Arthur gave him a small smile as a response; their stress levels lessened as they spoke.

"Has anyone asked you mon ami?" asked Francis.

"Asked me?"

"For prom silly"

Arthur blinked a few times before he realized what he said. He doubt anyone will ask him, after all who would want him? The Brit drummed his fingers on the table, obviously stalling from answering the question.

"You're stalling Arthur"

"N-no. No one has asked me." he replied, "Why do you care?"

Francis knew he was going ask this question sooner or later. And he's prepared to answer this.

"I just want to know~ after all they should be treating my best friend right" he winked at him.

Arthur's face flushed lightly at the gesture. Damn why was he so flirty? Was he like this to his other friends? The ones that he can see in person; they're the lucky ones. They can actually see him in the flesh while he could only see the French bastard on a screen.

"Yes yes, whatever" he sighed.

Francis scrunched his eyebrows, "Something wrong mon ami?"

Was he really going to talk to Francis? They are friends after all. Taking a deep breath, he reluctantly told him.

"Just worried no one is going to ask" he said.

"To Prom that is" said Francis.

Arthur nodded, "It's nerve-wracking"

Francis gave a small soft smile, so that was eating Arthur. If only he could tell him all of his feelings he's been keeping. Then maybe..

"Oh Arthur, I'm sure you'll be asked. Who wouldn't want to go to Prom with you?"

"The whole school"

"Don't be such a downer Arthur"

Arthur sighed, he's hoping that Francis is right. Hoping that there's at least one person out there that'll ask him. That's one in a million though.

"You need compliments?"

He perked up, hearing Francis. his cheeks began to burn, blood starting to rush to his cheeks. More compliments from Francis. This is a dream isn't it. This day isn't real and he's still asleep in bed.

"M-More?! You must be kidding" he laughed and scoffed.

"I'm serious, you look like you need it" he replied.

His heart began to pick up speed as he sat there. He must have a dumb look on his face right now. His eyes wandered, why was stalling the only thing he knew how to do around him?

"I guess. Go on, you insisted"

Francis smiled, compliments were one way to express himself to the other. He looked up at his ceiling, thinking of what he should say first. His eyes? Hair? Maybe how he made his heart jump every time they call.

"Through all of your stubbornness, you're pretty nice inside" said he, "You're adorably cute and I want to know your secret"

The bushy browed teen coughed when he heard the last added part. Cute? Him cute? Impossible. He was annoying and a background. A no one.

"And Arthur, you're the most important person in my life. I don't think how my life would be without you. Honestly."

He covered his face embarrassed as an tomato. His eyes closed shut as he listens to the Frenchman talk. It was making his heart pound hard, his body shakes with pure happiness.

"You're so kind, spare your few curses." said Francis, "And of course I quite like your accent. It's cute, suits you very well. along with your other features, like your bright shining green eyes and your cute puffy cheeks you make when you pout."

"You're too flattering frog" said Arthur, peeking up from his fingers.

"Of course I am~" he chimed.

Looking up and uncovering his face, he looked a Francis. wondering if what he said was true. Was he cute? Is he the most important person in his life? He can believe and he can doubt. He can ignore or taking everything in to heart. Why is love so complicated?

"M-my turn" he said.

"Hnm, you don't have to Arthur- I-"

"No I insist..For a payment for your compliments"

This will be interesting. Francis smile and nodded, telling him to go on ahead. Arthur pursed his lips. He was going to do this. Express his feelings for the other as best as he could through these compliments.

"Francis, I would like to say that you are the most supportive friend that I have. And I really like how you do your hair. Your eyes shine really bright when you see me and I adore that. it makes me happy to know that someone really appreciates my company." he spoke, voice quivering time to time, "I know I can be rude and spit out nonsense, but I really do like our friendship. I feel like I can really trust you with my life if I were to die."

Francis sat there stunned. He really effects Arthur that much? He glanced to the side for a split second before looking back at him. The Englishman was rubbing the back of his neck, a weak smile on his face.

"That's so touching Arthur." he said.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just did because I wanted to return the favor."

They both gave a smile to each other, their love grew each time they spoke. And each time they yearned for each other, it only grew stronger.


	5. Y-You?

Arthur groaned as he closed his eyes in second hour. He and Francis stayed up way too late chatting. His brothers teased him about it again when morning rolled in. Though the compliments from Francis had him grinning like an idiot all morning. It was ridiculous on how a few words can have him cheering like a cheerleader.

As he laid his head on his desk, a light tap awoke him from his daze. He bring his head up and saw a particular Austrian, Roderich Edelstein.

"Good Morning Arthur" said the bespectacled Austrian.

"Oh- Good Morning Roderich. It's a pleasure to see you today" he said.

He had no idea why he was spoken to. And especially from Roderich, the ' Aristocrat ' of the school.

"May I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Of course-"

"Good, because it's important a matter"

What could be so important this early in the morning. Arthur nodded, rubbing his eyes as he sat up straight. Complete confusion written across his face.

"Alright, go on ahead" he said.

Roderich sighed and scratched the back of his head. Arthur waited for the other to state his matter. The silence between the two became awkward fast.

"Ro-"

"Will you do me the pleasure and accompany me to prom?"

He was cut off. Voice stuck in his throat as he was processing what had been said to him. Did..Was..Is...Roderich asked him to prom...RODERICH ASKED HIM TO PROM! SOMEONE ACTUALLY ASKED HIM!

"Arthur? That was sudden news wasn't it. I should had let it down on you more delicately"

He shook his head, "No, not at all. I'm just..Struck that you'd want to go with me"

The dark haired male gave him a small smile, "Well- you're a man with manners and etiquette. And that's something I adore."

Ack- compliments from Roderich now. That's something..Something Francis couldn't say. Because he wasn't here. Here with him in person. Looking back up at Roderich, he gave a smile. This was something he was wishing for now, and Roderich was an adoration as well.

"I'd love to Roderich. It's a honor"

The two smiled and laughed quietly. this was certain ya good day for the both of them.

Throughout the day, Arthur couldn't stop thinking on how someone had actually asked him to prom. Even complimented his as he did so.

As the school day ended, he couldn't wait to get home and tell Francis. Once that thought crossed his mind, he stopped on his tracks. Francis. The blond Brit still loved him. But yet he was going with Roderich. Was this better? The two blonds couldn't meet up of course; they lived in two different countries.

"It's not like the idiot loves me anyways. It's..It's an unrequited love..One-sided." he reassured himself.

Arthur began to walk home again. Though guilt weighed on his shoulders the whole way. Francis and Roderich took over his train of thought.

Once home, he said greetings to his parents and went to his room. Sitting on his bed, he looked at his computer; Arthur got back up and turned it on. Deciding that he should be the one to call first.

As Arthur called, Francis entered his room. Surprised to see Arthur calling him, he picked up anyways of course. On the screen appeared the blond Brit he came to love.

"Bonjour Arthur, surprised to see you calling me" said Francis.

"W-well..." he trailed, "I guess I couldn't wait to tell you something"

The Frenchman tilted his head curiously, a smile forming on his face, "Then go ahead. Tell me"

Arthur hesitated as he told him.

"Someone...Asked to go to Prom with me.."

"Mon dieu! I'm so happy for you~"

He looked at Francis hurt, confused and relieved. So he does see Arthur as only a friend after all. He expected just as much. Francis clapped his hands happily looking. But he immediately broke when he heard what Arthur had said. So he was finally asked.

"Congratulations mon ami, your dreams have come true."

"Yeah..They have haven't they"

Francis gave a slight frown at the tone. He wasn't enthusiastic. People are suppose to be happy when they're asked to something such as Prom.

"Why the wrong tone?"

Arthur looked up, ' wrong tone? ' Did he sound sad? Did that give it away? Does Francis know?! Giving a laugh, he stuttered.

"Wh-what do you mean? Wrong tone? I just..I just didn't want to make it a big deal! That's all, bragging shouldn't be done unless you're permitted bragging rights."

As he listened to the Brit ramble on, he had things on his own mind too. Is Roderich a good choice? Well his name kind of gives it away but you can't judge someone by a name. He could be some teen psycho-murderer.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure" he said, "So then, tell me about your little boy date~"

Giving a weak smile, he nodded. Roderich Edelstein. There wasn't much to tell about him, everyone knew him or knew of him.

"Well, his last name is Edelstein. He's Austrian so if course his English is going to be accented. And with that, he grew up in Austria. Typical of him, he's a fan of classical music. More over piano. Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin, Liszt, the list goes on and on. Though he does play a vast variety of instruments as well." said Arthur, trying to remember every piece of information he's gathered by eavesdropping.

"He's popular with the women, but he's really aristocratic so sometimes things go..Off"

Francis listened sadly; Arthur knew so much on Roderich. Has he had eyes on the Austrian? How long? Arthur kept informing the now not listening Blond Frenchman.

"-and that's pretty much about it. Though I'm sure he still has many things people need to figure out." finished Arthur.

He focused back on the other. Obviously he wasn't listening. Did he even hear a word he said?

"Oi, Francis."

Snapping out of his thoughts, he refocused his reality back to Arthur. Gosh he dazed out into his fantasy world didn't he?

"Ah-Yes yes?"

"Did you even hear a word I said?" asked Arthur.

"Of course did." replied he, "Roderich is a wonderful guy. Sneak a picture for me will you"

Arthur laughed softly, even after breaking down slowly throughout this call. He could still have fun with the other. Once again they spoke throughout the night before Arthur decided that it was time for him to go to bed...Way earlier than usual.


	6. I can't, I couldn't (Francis)

He trudged to the school building, dread eating him alive. He kept replaying the call he had with Arthur on Thursday. A new week was just want he needed. His two friends followed on to his locker. The Frenchman was much more gloomy and moody than usual. From what they could see at least.

"Franny?" said Gilbert as he tilted a bit to get a look at his friend.

He looked over at him. Bags under his dull blue eyes, a frown adorned his face and his creases in his forehead made him look older. Francis looked more of a wreck than usual in the morning. He took a step back, color draining from his already pale face. Antonio, who is childhood friends with Francis, frowned and tilted his head.

"Francis? Why the wrong face?" he asked, "I know you're usually grumpy in the mornings but this is waaay off."

The Frenchman sighed and gathered his books for first class. He needed to get it off of his chest. Closing his locker, he faced his two friends. They are after all, his best friends. They'd help him cope with this feeling.

"I'm sorry. Things have just been a bit troublesome." he told them.

"Care to tell?" asked Gilbert, crossing his arms.

"Arthur has a date to Prom." he replied.

The two of them gasp, they looked at each other with shocked expressions before looking at Francis. Arthur has a date to Prom! That was terrible- well in Francis's terms. The two of them knew how much he loved the other.

"That's tragic news!"

"Totally not awesome."

He nodded in agreement, "I know my friends, but it was to be. After all, there is no way for me to go over there. A plane ticket is expensive, and so is a boat ticket."

When Francis returned home, he stared at his computer. Talking to Arthur today will down him more, but the Brit will wonder what happened. Time to use the homework excuse. It never fails. Logging on, he sent Arthur a message. Stating he got bunched up on homework today and needed to do it to bring his grades up. He then quickly logged off, afraid of his reply. Even though he isn't home until another hour or so. He'll talk to the Brit tomorrow. Maybe he'll be in a better mood to talk. But now he was laying in bed, wondering what to do with his love life. It's a high possibility that Arthur's and Roderich's relationship will step up. Maybe this is a sign that they should break all communication with each other.

"I can't" he said to himself, "I couldn't.."

But is it an ' I won't '?

"Francis dear? It's time for dinner." knocked his mother.

He rose up from his sleep; he must have fallen asleep when he was doing his homework. The last thing he remembered of his dream was the soft laugh of his sweet, sweet Arthur. How his eyes shone brightly as he stared deep into his irises. It was a beautiful memory in the making...But it was all just a dream.

"Yes mama." he replied groggily.

Getting up, he stretched before heading downstairs to eat dinner with his parents. There, they were waiting for him. Smiles on their faces when they saw him. He loved his parents; they were always so supportive of him and understood the best they could for him. He wouldn't ask for any other.

"There you are." said his father.

He nodded, "Sorry, I fell asleep when I was doing my homework."

"Oh dear, you're working yourself hard. Take it easy alright, you know you can ask us for help." said his mother.

He nodded again; he knew he could ask them for help. But for his current situation, could they? Would they? Did they know? How would they react?

"Then.." He pursed his lips, "What do I do when someone I care deeply for..Has maybe... Found someone else."

His parents glanced at each other, this was about Arthur wasn't it? Their poor son. It was easy to tell, Francis was an easy egg to read if you knew him well enough. Mrs. Bonnefoy smiled at her son before talking.

"That's quite a problem you have there." she said.

"I know."

She looked over to her husband, "Have any intake mon cher?"

He glanced to the side before speaking, "Well, I agree with your mother. It's a hard situation to solve. It's not an one word answer."

Francis pursed his lips, "I don't know what to do. Like, he— They! They might be too busy to talk. I don't want to bother them because I know that there's a possibility that they will take it up to the next level."

"Francis, let's think rationally here," said she.

She walked over to her son, "I doubt he'll forget about you. After all you two are as close as your uncle and his ' best friend ' is."

Francis sighed, he hoped his mother is right. He hopes Arthur didn't forget him if things between Arthur and Roderich step up. From there they ate dinner, chattering about their day. But the guilt of not video chatting with Arthur today is going to haunt him for awhile.

Once things downstairs were cleaned up, the blue eyed teen went back up to his room. Laying on his bed again, he ignored all the unfinished homework he had laying on his desk. He stared at the ceiling throughout the night. How did Arthur react to him not being able to call him? Does he hate him now? So many questions blurred through his mind like a bullet train. Why couldn't he handle these floods of emotion? Rolling over to lay on his stomach, his eye caught sight of the quill Arthur sent him. He got up and walked over to it. It laid there on his desk in the dark. Picking it up, he observed it quietly. He remembered that day clearly. They were still fairly new friends and they were getting to know each other. Arthur was telling him on how they used to write with ink and a quill. Curious on how a writing quill worked, Arthur offered to send him one of his. That was probably the day things began to take a turn. Laughs shared and sweet words exchanged. He never regretted clicking on that link he was sent.

"Heh, I haven't even used this once.." he trailed as he recalled the memory.

Francis sat down and grabbed some scratch paper. Grabbing his not yet opened ink bottle, he got ready to write. Trying to remember the proper way to use a quill, he dipped the tip of the quill into the opened bottle of ink and wrote out his name. Smiling at the penmanship, he wrote again, but this time it was the one he was yearning for. Arthur Kirkland. His hand grabbed for another piece of paper, this time a clean, new sheet. On there, his hand flowed out his feelings. Broken and love-struck.

\- Arthur Kirkland. The man I love and will cherish even if we no longer will speak. Arthur Kirkland. The one and the only. Arthur Kirkland. The one man who has broken my heart, but yet still has it in his hands. The one who will haunt me until my last breath and ever on, he has claimed my heart as his and forever more. Arthur Kirkland. My love. My story. My Life. -


	7. It's nothing(Arthur)

Tuesday morning. Second hour, Maths. Arthur sat in his desk, a sullen look on his face. Francis couldn't call him last night because of homework. But he always called whether homework bustled him. Maybe it was truly important yesterday..Maybe..Maybe..It was what he told him. About Roderich and him.

"Arthur dear, you look so sullen."

Looking up, he saw it was Roderich. His stature was the same as always, head high and princely. Ahodge flipped up on where his bangs split, clothes sophisticated and classy. Arthur rose his head higher to speak with him properly, still amazed on how a guy such as him would ask someone one with lower standards than the official unpopulars.

"Ah-Roderich. Good morning." he said.

"And a good morning to you." replied he.

Arthur gave him a smile, though Roderich couldn't lift his spirits up. Even if they are going to prom together. Prom. Something that seemed so far away before was now right in front of his eyes. Something that he wants to enjoy no matter his social status at school. He just wanted to feel happy at the one place he was bound not to.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been getting a good nights rest." said Arthur, "I've just been so jittery lately."

Roderich smiled, "Likewise Arthur. And please, don't be so nervous that you loose sleep over it. I want you to have good health."

The Brit thanked the other; he was sweet and kind, yes. That made him happy, but what Francis did to him was something nobody else could. It's both terrifying yet exciting. A single person can make him feel like the Queen of England. Adored and cherished for as long as he may live. The period started. Arthur got out the necessary supplies and started to listen to his teacher. Throughout the whole class period, the only thing on his mind was Francis. What did he do that caused him not to call him yesterday.

Arthur exited the school building when the day was done. He was told that he needed to pick up Peter from preschool and drop him off back home. Peter was given up for adoption and this sweet couple went ahead and did the favor of adopting him. He liked it there as well. The two, Berwald and Tino, are wonderful people.

"It's bee a while since I've seen Peter anyways."

Waiting for the cross light to allow him to cross the street, he tapped his foot. He needed to converse with the little one on their way back to his parents house. Though his terms with Peter is complicated. They bicker when the other pushes it and it usually ends up with the two of them accepting the fact that the other isn't going to give up any time soon.

"What do kids like these days? Robots? Those silly cartoons on the Telly?"

The light switched and he crossed the street, the preschool was just on the other side. Mothers and Fathers could be seen picking up their kids. Other older siblings, grandparents as well. He entered the grounds and looked around for Peter. His usual attire is a little sailor boy's outfit. Light blue and white are the primary colors of the outfit.

"Arthur?"

Turning his head, he saw Peter walking towards him. Peter seemed only to be comfortable with him, even with all the insults they threw at each other. He isn't too fond of his older brothers and he understood why. Who would be comfortable with the Kirkland brothers without spending their whole life living with them. Especially when he was the only son that was blond and not a red head or a ginger. So what if he took after his mother more than his father, someone has to.

"Good afternoon Peter. Are you ready to head on home?" he asked him.

He nodded, "Mother and Father are busy today aren't they?"

"Yes, and so are mine."

The two waited for the cross light with the other walkers. Small chit chattering could be heard by the others. Arthur looked down at Peter, wanting to strike up a conversation with him too. This was one of those moments were they were civil to each other. One, because they were in public. And two, because after coming out of school. They knew the pain.

"So Peter, how are your friends at preschool? Are they fun?"

The young blond looked up at him, "Well some of them are okay. I think I most get along with Paula and Romeo more though."

"Romeo. That's quite a name for this day and time" said Arthur.

Peter nodded, "He's Italian. He has two older brothers, but they're in France. They're with their distant cousin."

France. The word echoed through his mind as he walked across the street to Peter's house. Francis. He briefly forgot about him as he walked with his nephew. Even his name has to have his nationality in it. The wonders of love.

"Francis.." he said outloud

"Francis? Is that the guy you talk to?"

Whipping his head down to him, he stuttered, "How do y-you know that!?"

"Owen told me"

The bloody git.

"Thank you so much Arthur, I don't know what we would do without you." said Tino.

"It's absolutely no problem Mr. Oxenstierna," replied Arthur, "Anything for family."

"Arthur, Arthur. Is Francis family? I heard that you like him!"

"Oh. Arthur?"

The green eyed teen tensed up as he looked down at Peter with a menacing glare. He told him not to mention it to anyone and yet here he is blabbering about it. This was particularly his brother's fault, Owen must have told Peter that one time where he had to fetch his from preschool while he had to go to the local library for a research and for a _quiet_ study session. He can never trust his brothers with promises...Ever.

"Oh Peter, you little rebel." he gritted through his teeth.

The blue eyed boy took a step back behind his father. Tino still confused on what was going on asked again.

"Is there something wrong Arthur? Is Francis giving you a hard time?"

' Anything for Family. ' Maybe Tino would be a better choice to talk to. Maybe he went through the same situation when he and Berwald were dating. Pursing his lips still thinking, Tino told his little one to go on ahead to play in the living room while he spoke to the other. Sensing this may take a little while.

"Why don't you come in and we can talk. I'm sure your parents won't mind if you stay over for a bit."

He was pretty sure Francis wouldn't mind too. After all, he needed to work on homework. And a single night of homework was certainly not enough time to get his grades up. Arthur nodded and stepped inside, wiping his shoes on the door mat before walking in. Tino led him to the dining room, where he told the other to sit down and relax while he went to get some refreshments. Doing as told, he placed his school pack on the floor, leaning against a leg of the table. When the other came back, he looked down at his fists. How should he put this to him? Should he be straightforward? Or should he be as subtle as he his to the rest of his family.

"Now then Arthur, let's talk." said Tino as he sat down the tray in front of them both.

"It's complicated Tino. it's really confusing and it's..." he trailed.

"Ahh, I see. It's about your boy crush isn't it?"

"hOW DID YOU-"

The Finnish man giggled, "I do keep tabs you know. Not just on Peter."

A mother's instinct is terrifying, especially if he or she isn't actually your mother. Arthur nodded and closed his eyes before opening them again, looking at the adoptive father of his nephew. The blond man smiles at him, waiting for Arthur to talk to him.

"It's Francis as you heard before. He lives in France and I think I _LIKE_ him. But..As you know prom is this Friday and as I wanted, I got asked."

He clapped his hands, "Congratulations Arthur, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you," he said meekly, "But the thing is..When I told Francis he was also happy for me. I know I should feel happy too, but just seeing and hearing that Francis only sees me as..A friend..It hurts. And yesterday he didn't call me- well he had a reason to, but he always makes time to call me. I don't understand- maybe he feels like his job is done? Or maybe.."

Tino nodded as he listened onto the other speak this was troublesome indeed. Arthur's face sunk as he thought of reasons on to why the Frenchman didn't call him. Did he hate him? Maybe it was homework? He was hoping if just was.

"Don't jump to conclusions Arthur. It'll give you anxiety and will put you down. Please listen to me."

He looked up and saw the other sipping tea. Jump to conclusions. Was he doing that? Maybe he was..Arthur nodded and took in a deep breath to calm himself down. He needed to calm down and think rationally.

"You really love Francis don't you."

The Brit looked back again at Tino. His heart slowly picked up. Yes. Yes he did love Francis. With all his heart he did. He knew it now, and was ready to admit it to himself. To the world if he had to...He loved Francis Bonnefoy.

"Yes"  
"Then that's all you need to believe in. Your love for him will drive you to do things out of this world just for him and it'll all be worth it because it was he that motivated you to do so."  
Motivation from love...Arthur smiled and closed his eyes remembering on how their first meeting lead onto the next..Then the next and the next. Maybe it was deep down love that kept from straying away from that site. Or maybe it was something else, but no matter the cause he was grateful for it. For now he has something..Someone to do things for.  
"I will keep on loving him Tino..." he trailed, "And until I find myself no longer romantically interested..I will forever be by his side."


	8. Favor (Francis)

Getting on his computer, he immediately went to call Arthur. Hoping that he wasn't mad about yesterday. He already came up with an apology. Francis clicked on the phone icon and waited for his unrequited lover to . After a minute, he started to grow worried. Is this revenge for yesterday? No, it couldn't. He wouldn't hold a grudge for something such as homework..Would he?  
As the Frenchman walked in his troubled thoughts, the call finally picked up. On the screen was not the usual bright, green, doe eyes and bushy eyebrows. On the screen was a flaming redhead with sharp green eyes. An unlit cigarette rested on his lips.

"Ay, laddie. Are you awake?"

The accented voice shot through his ears and snapped him back. Eyes darted to the screen, resting on the sight of Arthur's oldest brother, Allistor. Francis's brain scrambled to find the other's name. Arthur only mentioned his older brothers a few times before. He stared at the screen, mind now blank.

"My little brother isn't home today. He's over at our nephew's place."

The way he spoke wasn't as what he expected. Not the typical strong Scottish slang. All he could do was nod in response. So Arthur wasn't home, this is revenge...

"Little Art was devastated that you didn't call last night. What happened? I know about you. He's told me about you, so don't lie to me."

That was the last thing he expected to hear from him. Both things. Arthur was...He really was...

"You caught me" he said with a small smile.

"Yah, now fess up"

Taking in a breath, he spoke, "You know how he has a date for prom."

"He does?- little bugger."

Ah, their choices of words were the same though. It was cute to know that even with all the differences, they're still the same.

"Oui. It's a childish thing for me to be jealous over it," he said.

"Oh, and here he says it was an unrequited love" smirked Allistor.

He paused and stared up at the other. What did he say? Arthur said their friendship is an unrequited love..In his point of view. No it was he who had the unrequited love, not Arthur. Even so, he fluttered to the side. Feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"I so called it," said Allistor.

"And so, what about it?"

"Look, it's Tuesday right. Prom is this Friday. I'll let you in on a little secret if you tell me who he's going with."

A secret? How could he tell him a secret if he doesn't even know the person his youngest brother is going with. Looking back up to the screen. Allistor was dead serious; his cigarette between his fingers.

"Roderich Edelstein"

His fingers flicked his cigarette as if it was lit. He sighed and rolled his head. Allistor seemed to be contemplating something. Francis waited, curious on what he is going to say.

"Roderich Edelstein. Teen piano player, amateur professional. I want to say child prodigy. Aristocrat like.."

Amateur professional?! Professional?! Does Arthur know? Is Roderich there on a scholarship? Is he scouted? So many questions ran through his mind.

"From snooping around, I say he has a performance this Friday." said Allistor.

"Performance..On the night of prom." he processed, "He'll end up ditching Arthur. Does he know about his performance."

The redhead shook his head, "Nah, but he'll find out on either the night before or on Friday."

Squinting his eyes, he thought. How did he know this? Is anything that he's saying true? Should he trust him in this?

"And how do you know this?"

"I work as a pilot. I was at the port yesterday and over heard the manager talking about the shipments of equipment for an upcoming recital. I heard them slip the young lad's name in too."

A pilot. His eyes widened and a plan hatched in is mind. Since it was sure that Roderich wasn't going to make it this Friday. Just maybe...

"Allistor."

"Yes lad? What do ya want?"

He was debating on whether he should do this. Should he tell his parents also? What would his friends think? Will this ruin his friendship with Arthur?

"Since I'm sure Arthur is going to be alone for prom." he started, "I would like you to come..And me up so I can.."

Allistor started to grin, a laugh erupting from him. This is what he was waiting for. Someone to man up and make a move. He knew now who is going to be the main man of the relationship.

"To pick you up and come here do you can take him to his prom." the oldest finished.

The Frenchman nodded, "Oui"

Replying with a smile, he agreed. Right in the morning of Friday, he'll make his way there. Francis gave him his and exchanged snapchats. The two both ended the call after.

Now riled up, Francis wore a confident smile when his mother knocked on his door to tell him that is ready. Getting up from his chair, he ed the door and surprised his mother. She smiled when she saw her son so happy.

"Something got you happy."

"..Yes. Something did get me happy. Very happy"

While walking down the stairs to the dining room, he concluded that he'd keep this a secret. He'd tell his parents...When he was there. With Arthur, by his side. He'd call his computer on Arthur's and hope that his parents will pick up. Or maybe he should tell them that someone was going to call and he wanted them to answer for him..That can work. He knew that they'd scold him when they find out. But in the name of love, right? They'll understand and hopefully..Maybe, they'd let him go over to England more often.

Allistor said that he thought this was an one-sided love. This means that Arthur shares mutual feelings! His heart picked up speed at the thought of actually having Arthur by his side. As a lover.

"Francis, is something wrong?" asked his father, "You seem to be in a trance."

"A-Am I now?" he replied, "My apologies, my mind has been filled with things lately."

"Is it stress? You always know you can take a sick day and get yourself together." said his mother.

He nodded, "I know mama, but It's not stress."

Not stress, but pure bliss.


	9. WaitWait What

**(First Author's Note, I was going to leave the first AN for the an Epilogue chapter, but I want to say I appreciate you all and this will be my first time finishing an actual fanfic from finish to end. I might update more early too. )**

It was early Friday morning. 4:08 AM. Arthur was asleep in bed as his phone went off. Jerking up, hair disheveled and eyes groggy, he slammed his hand on his phone trying to set it on snooze. But when he realized it wasn't his alarm, he sat up.

"Who can be calling at this hour?" questioned the Brit.

Voice hoarse as he picked his phone up, giving a small hello. On the other line was Roderich. He sounded alarmed and hesitant which made him perk up.

"Roderich? You're calling early. Has something happened?"

The Austrian man pursed his lips as he held the note in his hand. He has a recital tonight; he won't be able to go to prom with Arthur. Guilt hung in his heart as he took in a deep breath.

"Yes, I apologize Arthur." he started, "But I have drastic news."

The once tired green eyes shot wide awake as he heard Roderich. Drastic news?! Did it involve his parents? Has something happened to him? Arthur laid back down.

"I have a piano recital tonight and I can't accompany you to prom."

His heart sunk. That was the last thing he wanted to hear from the man that had asked him. Arthur's chest squeezed as his breathing picked up speed. His lips trembled as he opened his mouth to speak. Nothing came out.

"Arthur?"

He gulped and closed his eyes. He needed to calm down, stop being so emotional. His grip on his phone loosened as he tried to relax.

"A recital. That's fantastic Roderich, you go on. Don't worry about me."

Roderich sat on his bed, there was someone way better. He knew that. He always had a feeling that there is. But that doesn't give him the reassurance that he has to abandon Arthur like this. But it's better than causing drama at school.

"I apologize Arthur for such inconvenience."

"No, no. it was on short notice I presume. You can't do anything on that can you? I wish you my best wishes Roderich."

Though, since they were still up, they continued to talk about what should happen at school. A fear the both of them have at the moment. It was up until Roderich needed to go back to sleep that Arthur's mind trailed back to Francis. Francis hasn't troubled him for a while... He hasn't been chatting with Francis for a while! The British man slapped himself. How could he do that to him?!

"He's bound to hate me now." Arthur said hoarsely, "But it's for the best right?"

Not a lot of people like him. He wasn't the most popular, but he tried. He didn't fit in anywhere. Not even the unpopular people were fond of him.

Arthur trudged to school, eyes dull and groggy. When he was on school campus, the usual group of girls surrounded Roderich. He forced a grim smile when they met eyes. The Austrian softening his gaze as he approached him. This was their plan.

"Arthur? May I have a moment?"

"Of course."

It was going to be a casual, informative leaving. Just as this morning, Arthur was to ' be surprised ', but congratulate him on his show. All calm and no drama.

"That's amazing news Roderich. I'm happy for you." said Arthur.

"Thank you Arthur, but I won't be able to accompany you to prom."

"It's really no worries chap, this is more important. Go on."

The girls frowned and aw'd. It was sad to see and hear that the violet eyed man won't be going to prom. Arthur was the least important person that was on their mind. They didn't even take mind in Arthur standing there. The two males waved and nodded each other a good day. This could have gone worst.

As the day went on by, his mind kept on trailing back to the Frenchman he came to love. Would it be too late to talk to him like they used to? Troubling thoughts rolled in his head as the last hour of the day came to an end. He packed his belongings, got up and walked out of the class.

"I'm scared..but I'll try."

The Brit walked on home hurriedly. It was time to face things with confidence. Although..The time to face Francis and tell him that he loves him...Is far from today. When he'll ever tell Francis, he has no idea. But maybe one day he'll tell him. Even if the Frenchman has someone to call a lover.

"I'm home mother, father."

"Aye Art, your little lover is waiting for ya upstairs." said Allistor as he past by the living room.

Francis was waiting for him...He called early? The Frenchman knows his schedule, so why did he call early? Arthur nodded slowly and went upstairs as fast as he could. In his room his computer was on. On the screen was the Frenchman.

"Arthur~ it's been soo long, non?" He chimed happily.

He didn't seem mad. Well Arthur has never seen the other mad before, so maybe he was _that_ kind of person when he was mad. The blond teen set his pack down and walked over to his desk, sitting down on the chair.

"Yes, it has."

Francis smiled; his hand supporting his head as it leaned on it. His eyes shone bright just as always. He looked perfectly fine. Not angry, not sad, but yet not so happy. The British man shook his head ever so slightly. He was reading into this a little too far.

"You wanted to speak to me."

"Yes, I called early so I can catch you before you left for your prom."

Arthur's heart clenched tightly as he heard Francis's reasoning. He doesn't know..He doesn't know that Roderich has a recital tonight. He doesn't know that he left him. His lips pursed as he looked down. Francis tilted his head in confusion, but of course this is an act. Arthur doesn't know that right now, he was so close to him. So close it wanted to make him explode.

"What's wrong? I know something is bothering you." said Francis, "Don't lie to me."

He could never...Well he could never tell him the full truth. But this was something that he needed to know. Arthur shuffled in his seat uncomfortably before looking up at Francis.

"Roderich can't take me to prom. He has a recital tonight. They sent his family a letter on short notice."

Francis's reaction was both genuine and practiced. More so practiced. He didn't expect them to actually pressure the boy like that. Even if Allistor told him that they'd tell him the night before or on Friday. The boy wanted to go to prom too.

"Oh Arthur.." he trailed.

"I guess I'm not goi-"

"No no, you're going." Francis intervened.

The green eyed teen look at Francis crazy. He still wanted him to go? Alone at that?! Oh this is payback. This is payback for those lost days. He panicked and tapped on his desk.

"Eh?! Wh-why would you want me to go even if I don't have anyone to go with!?"

All he saw was a small grin and heard a chuckle. This shocked him. This is funny to him, what kind of torment does he enjoy?

"You think that's funny?" he asked hurt.

"No. but it find it funny that you think it's wrong to go alone."

But it is wrong to go alone. People just stare and gossip, it's embarrassing. But wait- shouldn't Francis be at his prom? After all his timezone is ahead of his.

"Francis, aren't you suppose to be at your prom right now?"

"Me? Oh yes I am, but I figured I can wait for you. After all what are friends for?"

Friends. That word stung him bad. The word that insisted that he had no chance with him. Arthur gave a weak smile anyways and nodded, but something seemed wrong. Not with his emotions, but with Francis. He wasn't in his room. Arthur knew the usual background of his room, how could he not notice that earlier?

"Francis. You're not..You're not in your room."

"So you've noticed." the Frenchman responded.

Francis was actually in a guest bedroom of the Oxenstierna household. Allistor told them all about their plan and Tino was very happy to help. Berwald showed a neutral interest, but nodded in agreement.

"You're getting off topic now. Go on and get ready. you better go or else I'll be disappointed."

Arthur stared at Francis. He couldn't say no. No matter how much he wanted to. The Brit pursed his lips and agreed, giving the Frenchman a final smile before they nodded each other a farewell.

And good luck.


	10. AhnEmbarrassing

**(Important Author's Note. My laptop. I have no idea what happened but it needs to go into the shop to get fix, so I'll be updating via mobile so the format of the chapters will be different than the previous ones. Also** **Happy Birthday to Canada and Hong Kong! And an Happy Early Birthday to America~)**

* * *

It was it. It was time. Arthur stared at himself in the mirror, fixing his tie as he ran a hand through his messy blond hair. The anxiety building up in him was letting him down. He was going to prom alone. The humiliation.

"Am I really going to do this because he told me to?" He asked himself.

He could just not go and not tell Francis. He wouldn't know, but something told him that he'd regret not going. Giving up on his internal debate, he went down the stairs to the ground floor to go back to school for this ' life changing ' event.

"You look stunning Arthur," smiled his mother, "Just like how your father looked."

He rolled his eyes at the comparison. He didn't look like his father all that much; he looked more like his mother. His parents waved him off as he made the walk back to school. This better be worth while.

Allistor was sitting in the Oxenstierna living room waiting for the Frenchman. Tino was currently helping him in the guest bedroom, doing his hair and giving him pointers on Arthur. Berwald was silently playing with Peter in the kitchen, helping him with homework at the same time.

"Francis! You're already five minutes late. I can't be sure on how long he'll stay there."

"I'm coming. I just want to make this night..Special." he smiles.

Francis walked down the hall and into the living room. Black suit and dark blue tie. Hair tied back. He was a whole new person now. The redhead gave a grin and placed a firm pat on the back on the other.

"If anyone says otherwise lad, I think me brother made an excellent choice."

"I'm flattered," he laughs, "But we better hurry as you said."

Allistor gave a curt nod and shouted a thanks and goodbye. Francis did the same waving to Peter in the kitchen. The young boy smiled and waved back.

"Good luck with Arthur, Francis. You need it."

"Peter!"

Francis laughed, "I know Peter. He's a tough one...Thank you."

The two men exited the house and into the car where they sped off to the high school as fast as they could. Hoping to catch Arthur before he left...If he didn't already.

While the two raced the clock, Arthur stood in the gymnasium alone. fingers playing with the collar of his shirt as he looked around. As if he didn't look anymore awkward and uncomfortable already. The couples and groups of friends lingered around the gym as the music blasted through the speakers.

"This..Was a stupid idea." he mumbled.

Ten minutes into prom and he already felt the judging stares and heard the gossip. People passed him and purposely threw insults and rude comments.

' I told you he'd come alone. '  
' Desperate fuck. '  
' I'm not surprised Roderich ditched him. '

Those spiteful words made him clench his fists. Not out of anger but because they were partially right. He knew that what they were saying was the twisted truth, just as he tells bent lies. He sighed and looked at the gym door; he could walk out of here right now.

As his heart pounded with reluctance. As soon as he let out a breath, the doors to the gym slammed open, gaining everyone's attention. His head whipped to the noise. His heart jumped; his eyes widened and watered as the British man'a lips went agape. There he was. The one who he least expected to see.

The room around Arthur seemed to shrink as their eyes locked gaze. Francis's smile gleamed as he straightened up. His footsteps echoed throughout the room, past the music. His heart sped up immensely as Francis came closer.

"Mon cher," said Francis as he stood in front of Arthur.

His eyes glistening pure blue. He wasn't as tall as Arthur thought he'd be, but he was just a little bit over the bushy browed teen.

"FrA-ncis."

His voice cracked as he said his name. He was here. At Sideview River. On their prom night. He came all the way from Paris, France to London, England just to...

"My, my, you look even cuter in person~" he chimed as he observed him.

He came here. He came here. He came. He came for Arthur. For Arthur. Out of pity? Sympathy? Right now, at the moment, it didn't matter to him. It didn't matter why, when or how. He came all the way over here. For Arthur. And that was all that mattered right now.

As the clock ticked on, reality continued to crashed down on the green eyed teen. Everything seemed to slow down. His senses were full and alert. Ears were perked and body shivering. The Frenchman dressed in a suit and dark blue tie. His hair was up too! How was it possible to look even better than he already did. Francis looked down at him with the best smile Arthur has ever seen. Right here, right now. It felt like an eternity before the other spoke.

"Arthur?"

Arthur snapped back to reality, eyes focusing on the man in front of him at the moment. Blood rush to his cheeks and he wiped my eyes immediately. Hearing a small chuckled from above, he looked back up at the other.

"What's so funny?" he asked, a tic to his voice.

"Nothing, nothing. I just didn't think you'd be like this even in person."

"What!" exclaimed he as his eyebrows scrunched up as his finger pointed up at him, "How dARE you come here and-"

The soft laughter hit the ears of the Brit, causing his face to flush. Hearing his laugh personally right here was magic.

"Sorry my friend, but," his hand rested on the shoulder of his love, his forehead connected with Arthur's, "I couldn't help myself."

Arthur cemented himself on the gym floor as he stared back up at him, face burning as if a volcano had just erupted, or as if he had gotten a sunburn. The painful, but sweet feeling of Arthur's heart swelling up from happiness was something so foreign.

"Arthur, remember when you told me that Roderich wasn't able to take you to prom?" he asked the other.

He nodded, not trusting his voice. Throat dry and strained, Francis's gentle voice soothed his ears and his touch left Arthur shivering.

"And when I told you to come here anyways."

He nodded again.

"Well, here I am..To take you to prom. And look, we're already here." he finally finished.

Arthur looked down but wrapped his arms around the Frenchman. Tears brimmed his eyes as he trembled. Francis smiling and holding him back. People stared at the two, all surprised on how much that guy liked and cared for Arthur so much. And to come all the way over here to take him to prom when he's missing his own.

"You're embarrassing me." mumbled Arthur.

"Oh no. I am flaunting you." he whispered,"To all these people who think and look down on you...To show them how special you are and how you can prove them all wrong."

"How?"asked Arthur.

He had managed to get himself balanced on his feet and looked at Francis. Their eyes connected as they stared in silence. Heart beating, pounding in their chests as they held each other dearly. Francis leaned down slowly, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. Moving down to place one on the tip of his nose, finally stopping right in front of his lips.

"If you would allow me to. I'll show you how."

Arthur, face red and ready to faint from happiness, nodded. Francis leaned in and their lips connected. Sparks flew and their eyes closed. It was a dream come reality.


	11. Remember

The night progressed with the two lovebirds spending the night together. They spoke and laughed. Danced the night away. It was a dream in reality. Nothing too perfect, but believable. They tired each other out and stood swaying softly. Arthur rested his head on Francis's shoulder; Francis had his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Arthur.."

"Yes Francis?"

"Remember when we first met?"

"Of course you idiot how could I forget. It was on that one site."

"PopUncover was is?"

The Brit nodded and recalled the memory with the Frenchman. It was their freshman year. New hopes and dreams ready to blossom. Arthur walked into the school building, another dreadful day. Yes dreadful. Where a fresh milestone was ready to be one of the best ones was one of the worst ones for him. Starting middle school seemed to be a worst milestone too.

"Let's hope I can manage the day." he mumbled to himself as he went to his locker.

Arthur went to a chain school, so everyone he knew from elementary and secondary lived with through with him to his highschool life...If they didn't transfer that is. He wouldn't say that he was depressed, but just down in the dumps. He was let down, put down by his peers and was casted aside as it. Harm and death was the last thing on his mind. He just wanted to get through each day of taunting and humiliation.

Francis in the other hand has a fairly normal life. he has friends and acquaintances. His school life was just as any other person, but there was something in his life that seem to bug him. He didn't have someone to cherish.

"Franny come on! We're going to be late!"

The Frenchman looked over at the Spaniard and smiled, giving a soft laugh before shouting a reply. He ran over to him and tackled him just enough for him to stumble. Everyday was simply another day. An everyday.

It was when the both of them were home and doing their homework when their life changed unexpectedly. Doing a research project, the both of them were of course doing their research when a ad pop up appeared on their screen. PopUncover. They were going to just close the ad, but two words caught their eyes.

MISSING caught Francis's. UNDERSTAND caught Arthur's. The ad went as said.

PopUncover let's you connect with people who feel the same way like you. People who feel like they're missing something. People who want others to understand. People who need mutual help from live people across the globe.

The two clicked and was brought to the site. Meeting several people before stumbling across each other. They clicked instantly, whether if it was the words they exchanged or their reaction to each other. They were what they were looking for.

"We finally got to create a private chat room for ourselves because it was a pain to find each other again." said Arthur, "Then we moved onto our first video chat."

Francis chuckled as he remembered his reaction to seeing Arthur for the first time. He remembered what ran through his mind when he saw him.

 _Mon Dieu he's cute._

Francis stared at his screen, gazing at the other. The Brit had a surprisingly cute face. Round, but yet lean at the same time. He was magnificent. And maybe the one he was looking for. At the same time Arthur was going through his thoughts to. The other was surprisingly handsome. It's a surprise that he's single, with a face like that it'll be hard to stay single. He is awe fully charming as far as he experienced. The two were brought back to Earth and they laughed nervously. It was their new beginning.

"-you bugged me for days on end to get a snapchat because I wouldn't give you my number."

"How else was I going to keep in touch with you without a computer?" smiled Francis.

"And you sent such ridiculous photos of you and your friends." said Arthur looking up.

"They like you, made me really happy to hear that. The three of you may get along."

"I doubt it." huffed Arthur, "But..I was wondering. When did you decide that you loved me?"

"I guess..."

It had been a good 4 months since their first appearance to each other and a good 7 months of chatting. The time went by making life easier for Arthur and refreshing for Francis. Within those 11 months of getting in touch, his love for Arthur grew after their 5th month of speaking. Seems weird to be falling in love this fast, but better than those married at first sight reality TV shows. Like really that must be difficult.

Francis always bounced with joy when he got a call or answer from Arthur. The other making him overjoyed with every second they spent together. They talked about their day, their problems and soon after they'd be conversing on the strangest of topics like ice cream flavors, gardening fertilizers or even foreign things such as celebrities and weird traditions.

"Soon enough our conversations evened out." said Francis.

"But I always catch us going way off topic..I don't stop it though, it feels nice talking about something else." replied Arthur.

The two blonds stared at each other and smiled; they still couldn't believe that they'd be in each other's arms. And their first kiss in a place like this. Showing people that they had true love. That they truly love each other and have a bond that nobody but themselves could break.

"Arthur? Would you let me meet your parents?" asked Francis.

"A-After prom? I would yes" he replied, "That reminds me. How DID you get here? Did your parents actually send you? They know about us?"

"No, but let's say I had help from a certain Redhead who absolutely cares about you more than he likes to admit." chuckled Francis.

Arthur's eyes widened as he knew who Francis was talking about. Allistor. He flew all the way to France to get Francis. He glanced down and smiled. He does care more for him than he admits.

"How about we leave after one last dance." said Arthur smiling widely.

"Oui."


	12. Francis?

Soon after their last dance, they exited the building and made their way back to the Kirkland household. Arthur trying to calm himself down and really told Francis about his brothers. He knew Dylan and Owen would pick at him nonstop. He wasn't sure about Allistor though considering he did help make this happen.

Francis smiled and listened in to Arthur's worried talking, nodding his head and telling him that it'll be fine. He wanted Arthur to relax about this first family meeting..Especially with something this sudden. He had a feeling all of this is going to go smoothly, the part that he was afraid of is confronting his parents through the opposite side of the screen he wished for to be gone for long so he could be with his love.

"Francis I'm telling you my brothers will pick at you and I for as long as we're there. And that means the whole night because I am not letting Allistor fly you home this late." said Arthur holding his hand.

Francis gave his hand a light firm squeeze as he replied, "Mon cher everything is going to be absolutely fine. Trust me. I'll deal with your brothers if it means that I can have you by my side."

The green eyed Brit nodded and leaned into him, now holding onto his arm as they walked through the humid night. Francis placing his free hand on Arthur's arm, smiling down at him as they walked. The two in silence. The two in love. A Brit loving a Frenchie. A Frenchie loving a Brit. The odds against them, their nation's history don't happily collide. But things change. And you can say that this is a step towards a brighter future. A better one.

"We're here," said Arthur as they walked up the driveway to the front door, "I-I want you to just...Just."

"Relax, I know. I'm on my best behavior, I'll make it through."

Arthur nodded and grabbed his keys from his pocket, sliding a key into the lock. A shaky hand reaching for the knob and opening the door.

"Mother? Father? Allistor? Owen? Dylan?" he called out as he allowed Francis to enter.

The first room was the living room. The walls were a fine creme color. Flowers and pictures hanging the walls as guns adorned a buck's head above a fireplace. Instruments strewn across the right side of the fireplace as bookshelves covered the otherside. Francis smiled at the oddly decorated room. It was different and it was something that represented Arthur. The living room led to the kitchen, a small hallway with several doors and a flight of stairs.

"Arthur? You're home already?" questioned his mother, "I really thought you'd be there lon...Ger.."

She paused as she saw Arthur in Francis's arms...Holding his arm. His dad coming in to see what her trailing on was about. Pausing himself when he saw the same sight. Francis gave a small smile as Arthur let go and took a few steps forward.

"Mother, father. I know I...This is Francis and I love him." he said after taking a pause, "We've known each other for about two years and this is our first time meeting in real person. We've been video chatting ever since that day I became more chippier."

"Francis you say," said his mother, "Why haven't you ever brought him home? No need to hide a friend from us. He doesn't need to go to school with you. He lives-"

"It's because he lives in France that they video chat," interrupted Allistor with Owen and Dylan behind him, "Not because he lives in a different neighborhood."

Mr. Kirkland looked at Arthur and arched a brow, "I see. I always wonder why you're so happy even when your brothers bug ya."

"Father!" exclaimed Arthur.

"You've never told them about me?" questioned Francis.

Arthur spin around quickly, "Not that I didn't want to. I just..I wanted to keep you a secret from them because I knew they'd want to see you here and not over a screen."

"Arthur.." smiled Francis, "You most definitely care."

"Of course I do." replied he.

Francis went up to him and held him from behind, face burying itself in his hair. Arthur steaming from embarrassment because they were in front if his family. His brothers grinned and their eyes seemed to gleam, a plan hatching in their minds. Mrs. Kirkland giggled at the two boys.

"I do really see the love. Don't you?" she said looking at her husband.

"Well.." he trailed.

He wasn't too big on the LGBTQ+ community. He last expected one of his sons to be one. His wife rolled her eyes at her husband's trailing off.

"Come on they're in love. You can't say no, without Francis who knows what would have happened to our dear Arthur." said she.

"Yeah pa, let little Art keep Francis. We've heard a lot of their video chats and boy do they talk sweet and long like you and mother." said Owen.

"They already have an arguing stance~" grinned Dylan.

Allistor snorted and went to stand with his two other brothers, taking his 'for show' cigarette away from his lips. The redhead looked at Francis then back at his parents.

"Let Francis get the boy. Making the first move is never easy. Especially when you're coming from one country to another to take your crush to prom."

"Father.." trailed Arthur, pleading through his eyes.

The man sighed and scratched the back of his head, "If ye sure ye want him then I guess I can't argue with these valid points can I?"

Francis smiled and picked Arthur up, spinning him around before placing him back on his feet and turning him around. Arthur still trying to stable himself on the ground. His family smiled as they watched the two. This is going to be a big event.

"See, I told you things will go okay. Now I can have you and you for me."

Arthur smiled and grabbed onto Francis, hiding his face in the crook of the other's neck. Mrs. Kirkland awh'd and his brothers clapped their hands. Francis smiled and laughed, this was certainly a very, very good day. But now to confront his parents.

The two lovers walked up to Arthur's room; Francis taking a look around. The room was filled with books and papers, on the shelves were little figurines. Posters of TV shows plastered onto his walls. Arthur turned on his computer and turned around to face Francis.

"I say you're very cuter than I thought you were." smiled Francis.

"Oh hush, stop it."

Arthur got on his account and went to 'call' Francis. With the Frenchman nodding, Arthur clicked on the phone icon and the message started connecting. Francis held his breath as the ringing continued. This was it.

On the other side of the screen stood Francis's parents. Francis had inform the that he was expecting a call and wish for them to answer it for him. Mrs. Bonnefoy pursed her lips as she saw the caller.

"It's Arthur dear." said she, "What do we tell him? Francis isn't back yet."

"We tell him that simply." replied the father.

The blonde went over and answered, prepared to tell Arthur that their son wasn't home until she saw the impossible. There stood Francis with Arthur. This was an illusion wasn't it. She turned back to look at her husband who was just as surprised as her.

"Mama."

That was the only word she needed to hear to confirm he was on the screen. Sitting down, she blinked and tried to process everything at the moment. The last time they saw him was this morning with a redheaded guy. But that sure wasn't Arthur.

"Francis where in the world are you?!" asked Mr. Bonnefoy.

"Mama, papa, this is Arthur." said Francis, "And as you see I'm over in London. The person from this morning is his oldest brother, a pilot. He flew me over."

"Why..Why Francis you really went to great lengths." said his mother.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just couldn't leave my love alone on prom night." he said smiling softly.

"If I may intervene, I had no idea he was coming over here. It was a big of surprise to me as it is to you." said Arthur.

Mrs. Bonnefoy giggled, "I say Francis, you did this ' in the name of love ' didn't you?"

Her son sheepishly nodded with his cheeks pink. Arthur smiled and glanced at Francis. He really was sweet.

"I'll be home by-"

"Monday."

Arthur and Francis turned around and saw Allistor. He was leaned against the doorframe before he walked over to the computer. A smile in his face as he spoke to the mother.

"Francis will be home on Monday morning. I give my word."

The Bonnefoys looked at each other with hesitance. Francis was so far from them as being gone for a whole weekend in another country. It wasn't the best feeling a parent could have.

"Oh Francis you don't have a set of clothes-"

"I'll shop with Arthur over here. It's no worry mana, I'm fine and I'll be fine." smiled Francis, "I'll be home before you know it."

"A-and it's already so late, I don't want my brother flying Francis home in the dark."

"And I have shipments to do tomorrow."

"Come on. You two need a break from me, go on and have a nice dinner. Take mama out on a date. Make sure papa is enjoying himself." said Francis.

"Well..." trailed his mother.

"I think Francis is right mon chérie, he's fine over there. He knows how to handle things better than I can. And...In the name of love he's with who he wants to be with."

The doe eyed woman stared up at her husband and smiled. Looking back at the couple, Arthur and Francis's hands were intertwined with each other's. A pleading look in her son's eyes.

She took in a breath, "How can I say no to that?"

Both boys beamed and hugged each other, Allistor chuckling as the Bonnefoys smiled. Their boy has finally found what he was missing and Arthur has finally found someone to complete him as well.


	13. Fluff Night

As seeing the Kirkland household only had room for each family member with the exception of the twins sharing a room and Arthur's parents, Francis spent the night in Arthur's room. Francis offered to sleep on the couch instead, but Mrs. Kirkland insisted that he spend a night with Arthur with his brothers supporting their mother. With a blush Arthur lead Francis back to his room.

"I can sleep on the floor Arthur," said Francis as he sat on the bed, "A pillow and a blanket will do."

"I refuse. I'm not letting you sleep on the floor, you're the guest and I'm the host. It will be terrible if I allowed you to sleep on the floor." said Arthur as he went over to his closet to change.

Francis raised an eyebrow as he wondered what Arthur has in mind. The Brit mustered up all of his courage before stripping his shirt off of him to change. His face red reaching his ears. Francis chuckled at the sight of his back, he wasn't even shirtless yet. He was still wearing his tank top.

"Oh Arthur, there's nothing to be embarrassed about~" cooed Francis, "It's only the shirt, just wait until you have to change your pants."

"Trousers." corrected Arthur turning around.

The green eyed teen perked up and quickly turned away into his closet, grabbing a shirt quickly and changing into it. His shaky hands reaching down to pull his pants off. Francis rolled his eyes and laid down onto the bed.

"I'm not going to do anything, so change." said Francis,

Arthur nodded and pulled them off, feeling exposed in front of Francis. His heart picked up speed as he went and changed once more. Francis chuckling as he watched him. A dork he is indeed. The Frenchman laid on his back as the other approached the bed.

"My clothes are too small for you I am presuming, so you'll have to sleep in those."

He sat up and looked at him, "Oh it's no worries. A few layers off won't hurt."

It took Arthur a minute to process what he heard and what was happening. Francis right there was stripping right in front of him. His fingers unbuttoning his suit and dress shirt, undoing his tie and slipping them all off. He set them next to the bed before he went and slid his pants off. Arthur's heart dropped as he saw the other near the point of being bare. His eyes scanned him unknowingly by his mind, catching Francis's eyes as his sight focused on them.

"You like?" grinned Francis.

The Brit flushed dark red as he covered his face, ears burning along with his cheeks. Francis laughed softly as he sat on the bed, leaning over and grabbing his wrists. Arthur looked up and smiled softly. This is a part of what he had wished for.

"Come now, you're tired aren't you?" Francis asked, "I'll turn off the lights."

Getting off of the bed the Frenchman went over to the light switch and stood there to wait for Arthur. The bushy browed teen slipped into bed before the other turned off the lights, walking over towards the bed to slip in as well. The weight of the bed evening out with two people on either side. Their face facing each other. A soft smile on Francis's face as he gazed at Arthur. Arthur's face still burning at how close they are to each other.

"Bonne nuit Arthur." whispered Francis, his hand shyly wrapped around Arthur's waist.

His breath caught in his throat as he was pulled closer, his face right next to his chest. Arthur's arms wrapping around Francis's shoulders, grip clinging to him as he buried his face into his chest. Thoughts ran through his mind as he stayed quiet.

"Francis?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"I love you."

Francis smiled and closed his eyes as he spoke, "I love you too Arthur."

Those words made both of their hearts calm down. It's going to take awhile to hear those words, but it was something that was going to be a part of their everyday life. The two laid there in silence, taking in each other. Their legs intertwined as they were pressed against each other. As sleep over came them, their eyes started to droop, but not before a small whisper could be heard from Arthur.

"Good night Francis."

(A shorter chapter I know, but I have plans for the next 4 final chapters)


	14. Saturday Shut in

The creaking of the bed and the shift of weight slowly woke Arthur. He cracked opened his eyes and yawned. Events of yesterday started to roll in, senses starting to realize that he was in Francis's arms. He panicked for a slight second, heart jumping as he looked up. Francis was still asleep; Arthur sighed in relief. Why did he work up such a panic attack for.

"Francis." he muttered softly.

Last night even seemed like a dream. Everything about Francis seemed like a dream, he was lucky this wasn't. Waking up to find that his life was back to normal would really make him snap. His happiness a fake. His lover a fake. Everything FAKE.

"Arthur?"

His eyes moved up to Francis whose eyes were groggy, death plastered in his pupils. He stuttered softly as he shook his head. Francis brought a hand up to rub his eyes. Today wasn't as bad since he had gotten a chance to sleep in, but he still needed his coffee.

"I'm sorry, I get a bit crabby when I wake up." said Francis, "Runs in the family."

Arthur smiled softly and buried his face in the other's chest. It was a cute quirk, a scary one because he had no idea how far it got, but cute. Francis smiled and closed his eyes as he pulled Arthur closer, he wanted to spend every morning with him like this.

"We should get up."

"Yes."

The late morning went on slow, both blonds going down for breakfast after they did their morning routine. Francis having to borrow a few things. They helped around the house as the older Kirkland brothers went to work and Mr. Kirkland went to get some business done with some coworkers. Mrs. Bonnefoy smiled as she saw her son and the Frenchman moving around together as they did small house chores.

"You two should be out and about. On a date." she said.

"Mother." said Arthur flushing.

"Oh Mrs. Kirkland, I think having Arthur here is a date enough already." smiled Francis.

She giggled and went off to the patio where some sweeping needed to be done. Arthur and Francis finished up in the living room then went back up to Arthur's room. Once there they began to talk, both asking questions more personal. How Francis deals with his hair, how it feels like to be the youngest child, life experiences, school life, etc..  
"Arthur you really need to clean your closet." said Francis looking though it.

"What do you mean? It's clean as it is." said Arthur getting up to look at his own closet.

Clothes were hung orderly on hangers, pants folded and set on the shelves. Socks and undergarments neatly tucked in their own section. Nothing on the floor. Francis scrunched his eyebrows as he glanced at Arthur. Surely this wasn't clean. Not to Francis at least.

"Do you have a system?"

"For clothes? Not exactly." replied Arthur.

"Let me clean it for you." smiled Francis.

"What? No, I can't let you clean my closet." said Arthur.

"I insist, plus we're having a day in are we not? It gives me something to do."

After a few minutes of going back and forth Arthur eventually allowed Francis to 'clean' his closet while he went and continued to read his book. Francis happily went in and started to reorganize Arthur's closet. Back at home he has his clothes sorted in a particular fashion that seems complicated, but is quite easy to understand once you go through it a few times. Arthur went over and picked up a book he had on hold for a while.

"Well, now I have time to read a few chapters." Arthur said to himself.

His eyes scanned the words as Francis moved around in his closet. It was a bit unnerving, but he could trust him in ' cleaning ' is closet. Whatever that meant to him. Francis continued on organizing his closet as if it was his own. But he had to say that Arthur wore some pretty bland clothes.

After what seemed like forever, Francis was done. He smiled at his work and stepped back. It was just like at home, but with a twist of Arthur. He kept some things here and there, moving some sections around, but keeping them in their place. The Frenchman turned and looked at Arthur who was indulged in his book. Smiling, Francis walked over and sat behind him.

"I'm done mon amor." said Francis softly.

Arthur nodded and hummed as a response, eyes still scanning the pages of the hardback. His fingers flipped the pages. Francis smiled and looked over his shoulder. It seemed like an intricate read, no wonder he was so into it. Francis's arms wrapped around Arthur gingerly as his chin rested on his shoulder. Arthur glanced at him and smiled. Francis's gentle, affectionate gestures were perfect.

During the two hours of Arthur reading, Francis did small gentle actions like back rubs, warm hugs, snuggles. Time to time Arthur would look up and respond back, giving him a small smile, moving into his arms. He even mustered up his courage and pecked his cheek.

"Arthur? Francis? Lunch is almost ready." said Mrs. Kirkland.

Arthur looked up and set his book down, "Let us help you finish!"

Francis beamed and nodded, "That'd be a nice break from reading."

The two stood up stretching out their legs and arms before going down stairs. Mrs. Kirkland smiling as she saw the two. Today's lunch was Boeuf Bourguignon. Francis smiled as he recognized the dish, it was something his mother often made for lunch and dinner.

"Since Francis is over I took the liberty to make something from his country. This looked very similar to beef stew, so I thought it'd be one of the easiest and quickest to make."

"Boeuf Bourguignon it's called," said Francis, "It has a home dish feeling. Merci Madame."

She laughs softly, "It certainly is a pleasure. You two can set the table while I finish the dish up. Your brothers will be home for lunch soon, so don't forget extra plates and utensils."

As the sun glided across the sky, making the day pass by, Arthur and Francis stayed indoors only leaving the house for small chores they offered to do. It wasn't the funnest day, but it sure was the most affectionate so far. The slow progress they had really meant something to each other. A relationship was a new thing for them both and to have both partners in the same mindset was relieving.

"We need to get you some new clothes tomorrow Francis." said Arthur.

"I know, I know. I'd said I'd get something didn't I?" replied Francis as he sat on the bed, "Maybe I'll get something for Mama and Papa."

"That's really sweet of you Francis." commented Arthur.

The Brit once again quickly changed embarrassingly; Francis chuckling and stripping down the layers on himself as well. Another night and another day until Francis needed to return home. He was sure he was going to go back early as to get back home in the evening even if Allistor said Monday morning.

Arthur walked back over to the bed and sat down, looking over at Francis. He was going home tomorrow; he didn't want him to leave yet. It was too soon. But he knew they had their separate lives to live...Just one more year. Just one more year of high school, then it's a maybe.

"Let's go to bed." said Francis, "We have a big day tomorrow! A lot of walking I presume."

Arthur smile, "A lot of walking indeed."

They both laid beside each other in the dark, arms slowly wrapping around each other. They smiled as their eyes met. Heart picking up speed as they held each other.

"Goodnight."


	15. Sunday Promise

To recap the previous day, the two happily spent most of the day in Arthur's room. Francis went ahead and helped Arthur reorganize his closet with Arthur's MUCH consent. The Frenchman also gave small loving gestures to Arthur while he read. The feeling of Francis's arms and lips made him shiver, his heart pounding as he forced himself to read. When lunch rolled around Francis and Arthur went and helped Mrs. Kirkland prepare. Her three other sons coming in through the front door for their lunch break. Moreover the day was filled with sneaked kisses and long conversations.

Currently the two were in town hand in hand. Francis decided that he should at least buy some things for his mother and father before he left.

"But what about you Francis? You should buy something for yourself too at least."

"The only thing I need over here is you."

Arthur glared at him as he felt his cheeks flush. The Brit scoffed at the reply and looked away making Francis smile. Something seemingly rude as that was too adorable to not joke at. It was something he was so used to after two and a half years..Two and a half years.

"We've been together for a long time haven't we?"

"W-Well as friends."

"Yes, as friends."

And they still were. Neither of them had asked yet, but you can guess who will. Bags wrapped around Francis's arms as he walked with Arthur. The crowded streets passed them without a second glance, they were too busy to give any thought of importance to the two. Both blonds went in and out of shops before they decided it was time tohead back. Francis needed to be back in France after all.

"Francis.." trailed Arthur, "You know...You're the most craziest man I've ever met."

"And? You're the most disagreeable man I've ever met."

"Why I say!"

Francis laughed and pulled Arthur closer, causing the bags to rustle and the Brit to squirm. Francis's arms wrapping around the other as they continued to walk home.

"What you were trying to say is that you're going to miss me wasn't it?"

Arthur perked up and flushed, "No! I said what I said and meant it."

"I'm going to miss you too." Francis whispered.

Arthur's heart jumped and his grip on Francis tightened. Their walking slowed as they took in the words. They didn't know how long it'll be until they'd ever see each other like this again. Francis smiled softly as he saw the house up ahead.

Allistor was packing Francis's few things he bought into the small sized plane as Francis and Arthur said their sweet goodbyes. Hand in hand, forehead together as their eyes gazed upon each other.

"I don't want you to go.."

"I don't want to leave you."

Francis's grip on Arthur's hand tightened. He wanted to stay; he wanted to hold Arthur forever. If time could freeze, he'd do it if it was possible. His eyes closed and he stood there with Arthur. The plane's engine silent, but not for long.

"Hey...Arthur..." trailed Francis.

"Yes Francis?" replied Arthur.

Francis smiled and opened his eyes, standing back up he stared into Arthur's eyes. Hands holding Arthur's firmly. His lips parted to talk. Arthur staring back up into Francis's eyes. The sparkling blue hue of his irises sparkled in the sun's setting. Orange and yellow hitting the white lighting of the shine.

"Be mine."

Arthur's heart jumped, "S-Say it proper."

Francis leaned down to his ear to whisper, "Will you, Arthur Kirkland, be my boyfriend?"

The Brit's knees trembled at the low whisper in his ear, his heart couldn't take all of this romance. It was too much. But he embraced it with open arms. Francis moved back up just enough to see Arthur's face. The bushy browed teen's cheeks were dusted pink, lips trembling. Arthur looked up at him and leaned in, their lips connecting. A soft kiss shared between them for a second.

"Yes."

Francis smiled and picked Arthur up, spinning him in a circle like the night they first met. Joyous laughter filled the air as they slowly came to a halt. They grinned happily and laughed. Allistor smiling at the two. Arthur is happy and Francis is the cause.

"Alright come on you two. I hate to break it up, but if I'm going to be home before midnight we gotta leave." said the redhead.

Francis nodded, but continued to stare down at Arthur. His hands holding onto him. He can't find himself to let go of Arthur. Arthur sighed softly and held Francis's hands, letting his fingers let go of his clothes. It was painful to stand here, knowing Francis is leaving for who knows how long. Knowing that he might not ever see him in person again.

"Say it in your language," said Arthur, "I want to hear it in person."

"Je t'aime Arthur." said Francis.

"I love you too Francis..."

The Frenchman tore himself away from the other and towards the small plane. Allistor smiled and gave him a nod before going to the pilot's seat. Francis turned and gave Arthur a last smile and wave.

"I'll call you." he said as he got in.

Arthur smiled and waved back, watching the plane start its engine, taking off slowly. Rolling down the pavement and off into the sky. A sentence echoing in his head over and over as he watched the plane fly out of sight.

 _~Promise me you'll be mine and only mine Arthur~_

"I promise Francis."  
"I promise Arthur."


	16. Monday Chatter (Arthur)

**Trigger Warning: Gay hate, usage of particular words, gay discrimination, Swears, Hate,**

Arthur silently walked towards the school building, quiet chatters ran around him. He knew it was about prom night. Nobody would have thought someone would go that far to miss their own prom to take someone such as he to prom. The students looked at the Brit with wondering eyes.

"Just ignore them Arthur." he whispered to himself.

He walked over to his locker and gathered his things for first hour, Language Arts. The blond felt eyes burn through him as the other students passed. It felt weird. He wasn't use to such attention. Closing his locker he scurried on over to his designated class.

"You just need to get by until this all calms down and disappears." said he.

Arthur sat down in his seat, but all he could think about was Francis. With a pencil in his hand he began to tap the desk with the end. Nervousness and sadness ran through him, he wanted to see Francis again. He wanted for people to ignore him like they used to. What will his class partners think Surely Roderich heard the news. Arthur laid his head on his desk as he groaned quietly. This gossip was going to be the end of him.

"Sooo~~ I see you swing that way~"

Arthur lifted his head up to see the infamous pops. The head of the group, a brunette named Helen. By her side were her three followers, an auburn named Kayleen, a multicolored haired hipster wannabe named Becca and a unnatural dirty blonde named Zaria.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you with all that trash in your mouth." said Arthur.

The nearby students snickered quietly; Helen huffed and glared at him. As much as Arthur was a gentleman, people like her truly did not deserve respect. Not after what she's done to so many people the past years he's known her. Collecting people as if they were toys for her to play and break. Toss away nonchalantly because she knew she'd get more.

"Well I see the faggot is starting to speak up huh."

"The only fag I see is the one standing in front of me."

By now the students began to stare at the two. People making comments on Arthur's comebacks. The other three pops crossed their arms and glared at Arthur. It was then when Brandy walked in the room, arm snaking around the brunette's waist.

"What's up babe?"

"This dick loving fag. That's what."

The redhead looked down at the blond, a pissed look running across his face. Arthur now sitting up straight and staring at him right in the eye. His blood was starting to boil. Yes he likes guys. That little piece of information wasn't affecting anyone's life.

"So you're the little bitch."

"Yes and you're the infamous fuckboy I've heard about."

"Why you little-"

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. A trait he was glad he had was tolerance. He also had a tub full of sarcasm. It went well with comebacks, his brothers taught him well considering they are the rough ones. Brandy got his fist ready to punch the blond out cold right here and now.

"You're going to get it."

"Yes and I believe that little hipster wannabe is going to get some too."

Helen's mouth went agape as she looked up at her current ' friend ' and boyfriend. Becca was just as surprised as Helen was. Brandy froze in place as he looked between the two girls. The other students grinned and 'ooh'd. ' It was pretty obvious that the redhead was cheating on Helen though. Looks like the stereotypical blonde bimbo isn't all true after all.

"Brand...Becca..." she said.

"Babe he's lying-"

"Dude it's pretty obvious." interrupted Alfred, a foreign student from America.

"Yeah, I mean. If you stay quiet and listen to gossip you learn a lot." said Alfred's half brother Matthew.

"hOW DARE YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU!"

The warning bell rang for class, but before students could run out of the class a loud slap rung through the room. A red print was marked on the redhead's face. Students staring, laughing, whispering, gasping. Brandy looking back at Helen.

"Oh look, it matches your hair." commented Arthur who had a first class seat of the whole thing.

Lunch rolled around, through out the day the news of the breakup and Arthur was the new thing. Students stopping Arthur to give praise on the comeback he threw. New to this whole attention thing he could only give short bashful replies. He was in the moment; he couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. Once his heart started pumping his mouth was a train with words.

"Arthur."

Looking up from his lunch he saw Roderich with a few of his fangirls, a light blonde stared down at him. The Brit straightened his posture and spoke.

"Roderich."

"I've heard you all around the school on more than one occasion." he smiled, "You've sure got the reputation. And I've only been gone for a weekend."

"Well a lot can happen within that time span." he smiles softly.

"I can't believe you did that." said the blonde, "They all got what they were getting though."

The two sat down, the rest of the girls doing the same. The blonde is Natalia, rumor has it she has quite a fancy for Roderich. On the other side of him is his sister, Annaliese. You can really see the similarities. Around the table was Isabel, a former love interest, Daina, a more or less friend of Natalia, and Julchen, a girl that the Edelstein siblings have known for quite some time.

"That bitchface Helen soo got what she was getting." grinned the albino.

"Language." said the siblings in sync.

"It was really cool on what you did Arthur." smiled Daina, "I could have never did what you did. Especially with her ex in the room."

Arthur smiled softly, "Well once something happens you can't stop until it ends can you."

Lunch went through smoothly, Arthur had people to talk to. It was a nice change from eating alone. Maybe he'd make some friends after today. Even if they aren't going to be close it'd be nice to know there are people that you can consider mutual friends. As Arthur walked back to the table after discarding his lunch his phone buzzed, taking it out it was a snapchat from Francis. His heart fluttered as he saw Francis's name. Opening it immediately he smiled. ' I love you. ' was captioned on a picture of Francis smiling at the camera. Looking up he looked at the table where the others were conversing. Arthur took a turn to go out to the courtyard. His phone still in hand. Once he was out he looked for a place to take a picture. Holding his phone, he raised it up before taking a picture of himself rolling his eyes, but smiling.

' I love you too. Pay attention! '

 **(Okay this is coming to an end soon, but I want to ask, Do you guys want me to do a graduation chapter or straight to the last epilogue chapter?)**


	17. Graduation

Holding his diploma in his hand, Francis smiled as he walked out of the school building for the last time in a long time. His two best buds walked out with him along with Kiku and his own trio. Their footsteps contributed to the rumble with the other now graduates, life now starts. And the Frenchman knew exactly who he is spending it with.

"Hey, hey lets go party now!" exclaimed Gilbert, "School is out and we can finally relax!"

"For a while at least Gil, some of us are going to college soon." said Antonio.

The albino rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yeah, I know I know. Just make sure to make time for your baby~"

Kimi flushed at the said statement; Antonio smile and set a hand on the others head, ruffling his hair. Feliciano beamed and looked up at the blond beside him, whispering something in his ear making the said blond move back and cover the Italian's mouth. Francis smiled as he watched his friends; he pulled out his phone and looked at the time. Arthur must be heading to his graduation ceremony, but a text won't hurt will it?

-I know you're at your ceremony, but I want to drop a text to say I love you. I won't be home to talk to you tonight because most certainly my friends will drag me out to party at Le Petit Château d'Eau, our usual hangout.-

"Franny! C'mon!"

The Frenchman looked up and smiled, fingers moving to add a few last words to his message.

-I'll see you soon mon cher.-

"Soon indeed." said Arthur.

A plot had been been forming in his head for a while. Now that he knew where Francis is going to be tonight his plan is going to be a success. Slipping his phone in his pocket he stood up when his name was announced. Arthur walked up on stage and was given his diploma. Smiling he went and joined the other graduates. The ceremony ending soon enough.

The first step out of the building as a graduate was a great relief. Arthur went ahead and made his way home as fast as he could, hoping that Allistor will comply to his request.

"I'll deal with mother and father later." he said to himself as he turned a corner home, "Right now I have a flight to catch."

The Frenchman smiled as he held his drink in his hand, his two other friends laughing along with him. It was 7:36 in the evening, the graduates enjoying their night out together. The light music in the background with the soft scent of coffee and bread, it was perfect. But...

"You told Arthur that you won't be home tonight, of course he understands." said Antonio.

"I know. But we're graduated. We all are and it's so tempting..." Francis said sighing.

As the trio was talking, a certain blond timidly walked towards the glowing, warm building. A shaky hand holding the handle to the door as he stood contemplating his future actions now. Breaths flowed from his lips as he pushed open the door, the small bell ringing alarming the workers. A step in and his heart began to pound, there he was just within his grasp. Sharp breaths quickening as he moved himself closer.

"Fran...Cis..." he said hesitantly.

The hairs on the back of Francis's neck rose as he froze in his seat; he was imagining it wasn't it. He missed Arthur so much that he can imagine the Brit's voice so...Realistically. Looking up at his friends, they were staring at something...At someone behind him. Slowly, he turned to see the one he was thinking of so dearly. His messy blond hair adorning his rounded face. Green eyes shining and admirably simple clothes on. And who can't forget those bushy eyebrows that framed him so well.

"Arthur..." trailed Francis.

"Francis."

Francis stood up, facing him. Their eyes connecting as the mood of the cafe seemed to change. A few people glancing at the two, wondering what in the world was happening. Arthur took a step forward before Francis closed the space between them, arms wrapping around the smaller figure. The other wrapped his arms around Francis as well, face buried into the crook of his neck with his face reddening. Antonio and Gilbert smiled, giving cheers.

"Ouu~~ Look what we have here~~" cooed Gilbert, "It's Arthur!"

"Arthur~ Arthur~ The one we've been dying to meet!"

"Oh hush." mumbled Francis.

A smile crawled on Francis's face as he laughed softly. It was so good to be in Francis's arms, his warmth spreading over his back to his neck, up to the top of his head. The staring was nonexistent as everything around him was focused on the man in front of him.

"What a surprise." said Francis.

"A return for your surprise...Just not as fancy."

"No. This is fancy enough Arthur." smiled Francis as he straightened himself up to looked at Arthur, "This is fancy enough."

"He's cuter than I thought." commented Gilbert.

"Don't be rude." Antonio said punching Gilbert lightly on the shoulder.

Francis smiled, holding Arthur's hand as he raced towards the door. His two friends confused as they watched the couple run off. Arthur stumbling a few before he matched up to Francis's pace; he too was just as confused as Antonio and Gilbert. Francis ran though; he ran down the street, around corners until they were in an empty area. He didn't even realize they ran up a flight of stairs.

"Francis what in the world." said Arthur as he panted heavily.

"Sorry, I just wanted some time with you alone." said Francis looking over at him panting as well.

Once the two caught their breath, they looked over at each other and laughed. Their technical first day free and it was already going so perfectly. Arthur rubbed his eyes and leaned over the wall for support; Francis smiled as he looked over at the view of the night. The shining yellow, white and occasional red lights covered the city with a blur of warm sensation. They were just out of earshot of the noise of the city, the wind and themselves the only thing they could hear. The Brit looked over at Francis, but turned to look at the foreign city as well. The warm lights reflecting his eyes, both lights and eyes gleaming with amazement.

"Like the view?"

"Like it? it's fantastic, so beautiful." said Arthur as he smiled looking over the wall.

"It is isn't it. Although the country side of France is also wonderful too. No buildings in the way, noise to a minimum, you can lay in the grass and gaze up at the sky. Day or night."

Arthur smiled as he listened to Francis ramble on about his fatherland. France is really an amazing place, England is also. They both are amazing places. Anywhere he can think of is amazing. That's just how the world is.

"Arthur."

The way his name flowed from Francis's lips always made him shiver in no matter what context Francis was using it. He looked over to be faced with Francis's eyes, his own eyes widening for a split second. A smile adorned the Frenchman's face, the smile that he fell for so long ago.

"Francis."

His name pouring from Arthur's lips into his ears was like magic, a spell casted on him. It certainly worked and he wouldn't want it any other way. A love bonded this strong was a love destined to last for eternity. They both knew that; they both knew it from the start.

Their eyes narrowed as their heads leaned in, lips softly touching before pressing against each other. A shared kiss between the both of them, eyes closed with love flowing through each other. It was a night surely to remember.


	18. And they lived

Francis! I'm almost done with lu-"

"You didn't tell me you were making lunch!"

The Frenchman rushed down the stairs to the kitchen; Arthur was at the table with a knife in hand. The reason why Francis rushed down so quickly was because Arthur...Isn't the best chief there is, yes he was adequate, but sometimes he could make a mess out of the meal and kitchen. Arthur looked at a breathless Francis confused.

"Well I thought a nice surprise would be nice." he said.

Francis panted before smiling, a laugh emitting from him as he leaned on the doorframe. The Brit smiled softly and giggled, setting the knife on the table to walk over to Francis. The two had moved into together once things were settled. Arthur had decided to moved over to France, so Francis wouldn't feel sick leaving home. Although it was rough for Arthur to leave his parents, he always promised to visit and call them which he did. Sometimes they'd come visit him.

"Yes, a surprise is nice. That was a surprise." said Francis looking over at Arthur.

"Well, then set the table." Arthur said, "I'm finishing up."

The Frenchman got up and went over to the cabinets, getting out dishware and utensils for themselves; he walked over to the table and got them put in place. Arthur smiled as he brought their lunch over; Francis went to help him bring it over, setting it on the table. The two of them then sat down and began to eat. Their life was content. Francis's friends often came over and hung out with them, it was a pleasure to have some time with them even if they did go far sometimes.

"Your brothers are doing alright?"

"They're fine. Allistor finally got himself a girlfriend," grinned Arthur, "It's about time."

They've been together for about 6 years, relationship still going on strong. A few bumps in the road of course, not every relationship is perfect. They've rode over them though, their love bounded strong by the times they've spoken all those years ago.

"It's almost Gilbert and Eliza's 2nd year anniversary" said Francis smiling, remembering the day when his albino friend finally had the guts to ask the brunette out.

Arthur smiled and nodded his head. It was quite a while until their anniversary, every year just got better and better. Francis always knew just what to do to bring him back to his teenage years. Heart fluttering, knees weak, body overflowing with emotion.

Francis glanced up at the ceiling. Anniversaries...That brings him back, but what was on his mind was a proposal. They've been together for about 6 years and every year just made him joyous that they made another year together. And since they've lasted that long, maybe they can...Spend forever together.

"So many couples." said Arthur, "Antonio and...Kiku didn't last long did they?"

Francis frowned, "Non sadly, and they were cute too."

Antonio and Kiku don't like to discuss what happened between them, but they moved on happily and still stayed in touch. They just don't converse as much. But happy to say that Antonio is with a guy named Lucas, who in a sad way is similar to Kiku. And Kiku is crushing on someone, but is yet to make a move, maybe he'll never. The Japanese man isn't much of a one to take action so suddenly.

"Some relationships don't always work do they?"

"Non."

To know that a relationship can break, that the memories they made go down the drain to haunt them for as long as they're alive. That was one of their biggest fears. Francis gave a soft smile as Arthur did the the same. The two blonds locked eyes and gave a small breath.

"They're happy."

"We're happy."

8 years into their relationship, the two were visiting England of course to visit the Kirkland family. The three older brothers came back to their parents place to reunite as well. The small gathering was chippy. Sibling rivalry and in law meetings running around the house. Francis laughing with the now 8 year old Peter.

"Oi Francis." called Allistor as he approached him.

Francis looked up and smiled as he saw the redhead. That man. If not for him, all of this wouldn't be happening right now. The blond stoop up and stretched, replying to the other.

"Oui Allistor?"

"C'mon, if ya wanna do this then this is your chance."

The Frenchman gave a court nod and slid his hand into his pocket as he went to talk to Arthur. The family was currently at an outing with the family's friends and relatives. Francis went and caught up to Arthur who was talking to a relative.

"Arthur?"

"Hm-Yes Francis?"

"Walk with me for a few."

The bushy browed teen stared at him with an arched brow, but complied. Francis beamed as he walked with his lover. The Frenchman instantly striked up a conversation starter as to not seem suspicious. Arthur instantly falling for it and replying back to each sentence given. It was then when Francis slowed down in his tracks and stopped, Arthur still walking unconscious to the sudden stop in the other.

"Arthur." smiled Francis, hand coming out of his pocket.

"-ing-Yes Fra-..." trailed Arthur as he turned around.

Arthur's eyes widened and he swore he felt his heart skip. His cheeks grew red as he stuttered speechless. There Francis was on one knee with a black velvet box in hand. A smile decorating his face as he looked up at the other. Allistor gave a whistle, his other brothers following along. The Brit looked around him, his family and others staring. His face grew hotter, fire engulfing him whole.

"Arthur?" said Francis once again.

"Yes?" replied Arthur, voice cracking.

"Will you, Arthur Kirkland, be the only one I need in my life." started Francis, "Will you be mine to hold, to kiss, to forever love..."

Tears brimmed his eyes and he covered his face. His family and their friends watching with grins, some cheering Francis on. Francis chuckled softly before continuing.

"Arthur Kirkland will you marry me?"

Those 6 words hit Arthur hard as he started to cry quietly, nodding his head as a reply. The Brit shook as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Francis rested his chin on top of Arthur's head as he quieted him down. The crowd cheered, even bystanders gave their claps and cheers to the now engaged couple.

Francis moved back and took Arthur's left hand, slipping the ring onto his finger. Arthur stared at it with a trembling smile. Allistor smiled as he watched his younger brother and soon to be future brother in law. His girlfriend came up to the redhead and grinned.

Francis leaned down and kissed the other; Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis's neck kissing back. The cheers grew louder as flashes of cameras snapped pictures. Moving apart the two blonds stared at each other, eyes shining and hearts pounding. Their lips parted and face flushed.

"I love you Francis."

"I love you Arthur."

...Happily ever after.


	19. AN: Thank You

It's done. It's finally done. I never thought I'd actually finish this. I want to thank every one of you for reading. For sticking with me from start to finish. Don't worry though, I'm planning of another fan fiction to write. One Homestuck and one Hetalia. It may take awhile because I do preplan and plan my fanfictions, but I will notify all of you when I get them posted.

Until then, Ayshianese out.

Homestuck fanfiction : Each Touch- s/ 11565032 /1/ Each-Touch  
Erase the spaces and input the dots of course-

Hetalia fanfiction: Yet to be published.


End file.
